cheeseriflefandomcom-20200214-history
Andrew Martin
Andrew Martin (Born February 22nd 1995) is one of the starter members of Cheeserifle from when it was first organised in late 2009 along with Yohan Muk, Ollie Murphy and Martin Beach. He was born in Edinburgh, Scotland, History with Cheeserifle he started in 2009 with an animated cartoon called and set in Queensferry which was a Scottish parody of South Park. however the show started before Cheeserifle was formed and after 2010 Queensferry was distrubuted by Cheeserifle this went on till late 2010 when Andrew cancelled the show due to lack of interest. He did the show alongside his best friend Kenny Scobie who voiced the character Troy. they both also did short videos together throughout the next year. however they both stopped doing videos around late 2011 for a while. Andrew planned to do a full length movie called Miles Johnson. however production was delayed and Andrew went on to do acting work for M&B arts productions with his close friends Mina Radovic and Boris Bosilkov appearing in projects such as "Latronum","Eye on Scotland", and "Exodus" however in April 2012 Andrew has announced he is going to be working on this first ever film for Cheeserifle called Slackers which he thought of in October 2011 originally. the film was first going to be live action and setting it at Andrews School. however many ideas were thought of and scrapped due to difficulity with filming. however in March of 2012 Andrew brought Jonny Scobie Kennys younger brother into Production and we wrote a screenplay which Andrew would use and add Additional parts. Andrew then announced in May 2012 that the film would be Animated due to the Popularity Queensferry had. this would also be Andrews first animated project in 2 years. the film was finally released in September 19th 2012 and has recieved Positive Feedback. Andrew has announced that he will be working on a prequel to Slackers, slated to be released in 2014, in December 2012 Andrew has created a seprate facebook page for his own productions, mostly giving updates on upcoming projects, Andrew has announced that he will be creating a new animated series called Band of Students expected to be released around 2014, aswell as "Salvation" an action-drama. as of October 2013, Andrew has announced that he has cancelled "Slackers 2" however Birth of a Slacker is still in production and will be released somepoint in 2014. Personal Life he left Boroughmuir High School in 2012 and went onto Edinburgh College to study Creative Media. as of October 2013 he has finished college and wishes to work on his projects more Filmography 'Director' *Slackers - also producer and editor Upcoming Projects *Birth of a Slacker *Band of Students *Salvation *"Untitled Romantice Sitcom" 'Acting' 2009 Life on Mental Block - "Tonight we dine in Royington" Guest Voice: Kid 1 Queensferry Halloween Special - Kevin, David and other Characters Queensferry Christmas Special - Kevin, David and other Characters 2010 Creepy - Creepys Have Souls: Coppercab Parody Andrew! - "Avatar, The Latest Moviehitter" Guest Voice: Kid 1 Queensferry (Series) - Kevin David and other Characters Mafia Underworld - Gianni 2011 The After Effect Part One - Randy Latronum - Jimmy Goldstone 2012 Town of Aseri - "Final Episode" Alec Baldwin Eye on Scotland - Ted Taggart Shoot Em Up - Guy 3 Encounter - "Episode 2" Guest Voice: Announcer and Deliver Man Slackers - Stan Buckley, Ben, Detective Spencer 2013 Horror Night - Extra Encounter - Bruce/Lord Bolan (2013 - present) Exodus - Michael Millar Upcoming (2013/2014) Band of Students - Charles Black, Various Characters Birth of a Slacker - Stan Buckley, Spencer (in production) Dark Side - TBC Flashbenders - Jason Trivia *After Martin Beach he is the 2nd oldest Cheeserifle member *Andrew has made films before even joining Cheeserifle, he started a small distrabution company called "Skylight Studio" untill 2010 when he joined Cheeserifle *He started his own Animation Studio called Domino Film which distrubte the Slackers Franchise and possibly now anything Queensferry related *He is an athiest *He is Dsylexic *He works as an actor for M&B arts, he even has a Wiki Article there *He is best friends with Kenny Scobie "co-star in Queensferry" and both Mina Radovic and Boris Bosilkov *the first cheeserifle member to actually release a movie *in 2010 when M&B Arts released the Bullet Dodger a link from the Cheeserifle Website said Bullet Dodger was distrubted by it, however this was later changed as Mina and Boris stated that they are not a part of Cheeserifle, despite that they do appear in majority of Andrews productions Category:Cheeserifle Members Category:Actors Category:1995 Births Category:Directers Category:Animators Category:Scotland